


Clash

by ZeraHenna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, quick hot and heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 00:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wants to be praised.<br/>Sherlock wants to be degraded.<br/>Sherlock wants to be held gently.<br/>Sherlock wants to be scratched and bit.</p><p>Sherlock can't have any of it. But Sherlock wants it all.</p><p>(Quick drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clash

"Oh, do shut up." Sherlock said, his voice low but somewhat playful.

And John did. Just like he always did. He shut up.

No. Sherlock wanted to scream. Don't listen to me. Keep talking. Slap me with your words. Drown me in loathing. Tell me about how fucking done you are with me. Verbally slap me in every way possible. Cuff me with your gaze. Spit on me. Pin me down without even touching me. Tie my hands with your own.

Make me beg for mercy.

He knew he had it in him. He was a soldier. He knew how to bark orders. He knew how to tie people up with rope. He knew how to mentally degrade them.

The fact that he knew all of this drove Sherlock insane. He wanted it all. He wanted to get whipped and hit with anything he could get his hands on.

But this... gentle doctor would never do it.

Sherlock loved it when he was praised. Praised like a sick puppy deprived of food who still follows orders from his master. "That was fantastic." "Brilliant." "Amazing."

Hit me, hit me and tell me how bad I am. And then touch my cheek gently. Tell me I'm worth it.

Treat me like a slave. Then treat me like royalty.

Force me to submit. Then ask me if I'm okay.

Oh, it turned him on. He wanted to be treated like a bad dog and then a good dog at the same time.

"You're a whore. Such a filthy slut." Smack. Oh yes. Make my eyes brim over. Let me give out a sob. Treat me like I'm dirty. And then. "Are you okay, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ohhh. This is heaven. Truly heaven. Make me feel worthless, and then treat me like I'm a a treasure. Knock me down and then boost me back up.

Sherlock wanted it so bad. So bloody bad.


End file.
